goanimate_v2fandomcom-20200215-history
A Robo Blasting Christmas
A Robo Blasting Christmas is a Christmas special created by Igor0the0mii2, with the Help of PB&JOtterisNumber1 and Others Plot (W.I.P) Our heroes were busy celebrating Christmas as usual. Unfortunately, Eggman turns the world into a real-world version of the Sonic Robo Blast 2 map. And it can only be Restored to Normal by Collecting the 7 Emeralds (Via Special Stages trough Special Stage Tokens) While the good guys are trying to get things back to normal, a mysterious group of terrorists known as the Akatsuki makes things even worse by stealing the Tokens and Emeralds. After Egg Rock/Eggman HQ Act 2, Our Heroes Confront Metal Sonic and a Robot Never Seen Berfore: Metal Serena. After Eggman is Defeated on the Egg Rock Zone Core, The World Returns to Normal. Cast Paul as Igor and Russell Professor as Sniffles and Eggman Eric as Classic Igor, Flippy (Good), Hidan, and intellegent athiest Kidraoo as Nutty and Flippy (Evil/Rage/Combat) Kayla as Shauna, Jelly, Rainbow Dash and Sophie Belle as Adult Shauna, Metal Serena and Petunia Ivy as Flaky, Bonnie (Pokémon), and Fluttershy Tween Girl as Giggles, Toy Chica, Balloon Boy (FNaF2) and Young Shauna Brian as Young Igor and CodPlayerRussia Simon as Black/White Zetsu, SwaySway, and Pain Young Guy as Sasori, Toothy, Knuckles, Metal Sonic, Toy Bonnie, and Bonnie (FNaF) Steven as Deidara, Toy Freddy, Buhdeuce, Sonic, and Steven Universe Scary Voice as Kakuzu, Golden Freddy and Puppet (FNaF2) Catherine as Konan and Lammy (HTF) Diesel as Freddy Fazbear Joey as Cuddles and Tails Transcript See the Words "Igor0the0Mii2, The GoAnimate Wiki People and Sonic Team Jr Presents.." then the title's special inside Igor's House, Most Good users, some HTF Characters, Pokémon Characters, and FNaF Characters plus the 3 Vanilla SRB2 Characters. (Sonic, Tails and Knuckles), we see that they are eating Igor: "This is Good." Sophie: "Yum!" Shauna: "I Agree with Sophie." Bonnie (Pokémon): "The Cookies are Good." Bonnie (FNaF): "Yeah." Looks Out at Window, He Notices Something Strange Igor: "Uh..." Sees that GoCity was been turned into a copy of GreenFlower Zone Igor: "What in the sake of God! GoCity has Turned into a Copy of GreenFlower Zone from Sonic Robo Blast 2!" Lights Wear off for a while, we hear a screaming. Lights Return, We See that Cuddles, Giggles, Bonnie (Pokémon), Bonnie (FNaF), Toy Bonnie, and Foxy has Gone Missing Igor: "OH NO!" Sophie: "We have to save them!" Heroes Run outside Igor's House See the Words "GOCITY ZONE ACT 1" on Sonic 2 Level Card Font runs towards a Blue Crawla and Destorys it Igor: "Take That Crawla!" Shauna: "Uhh...I will pass that lake." Passes the Lake Shauna: "Guys! I found a checkpoint!" Heroes Touch the Checkpoint Igor: "More Blue Crawlas!" Heroes Destory the Blue Crawlas Knuckles: "What's with that with the Dirt Wall?" Breaks the Dirt Wall, Revealing a small cave with a emerald Token. Igor: "Hey! That's a Token We Need!" Knuckles: "Come on! Let's retrieve it!" heroes run through the cave, but the ground begins shaking Sophie: "What's happening?" Igor: "I Don't Know! Grabs the Token and Runs away from the Cave intellegent athiest: hey wait up! (ia runs to igor) iintellegent athiest: what's the hurry? igor:someone is coming... Intellegent Athiest: "Who?" Igor: "You'll see! Look over there!" Trivia These are the places that correspond to Sonic Robo Blast 2 Zones: *GoCity=Greenflower Zone *Sniffles' Factory=Techno Hill Zone *Mt. Flood=Deep Sea Zone *Flame Desert=Acid Canyon Zone *Fire Cave=Red Volcano Zone *Eggman HQ=Egg Rock Zone *Mini CodPlayerRussia House= BattleMini Zone The title is a play on Sonic Robo Blast. This was also done as a homange to Igor's Favriote Sonic Fangame, Sonic Robo Blast 2. These were the People who got stuck on Casuples on each Zone: *GCZ (GoCity Zone): Cuddles and Giggles (from Happy Tree Friends) *SFZ (Sniffles' Factory Zone): Young Igor & Young Shauna *MFZ (Mt. Flood Zone): Bonnie (Pokémon), Bonnie (FNaF), and Toy Bonnie *FDZ (Flame Desert Zone) and FCZ (Fire Cave Zone): Nobody, Since These Zones Lack a Boss. *EHZ (Eggman HQ Zone): Foxy (EHZ3) On The Credits, there is Bloopers. Category:Specials